Strands of Blonde
by cutie-pie16
Summary: *Chapter 7 uploaded!* Konzen's past was at last revealed....and Kanzeon tells him everything.pls r/r. (I made some up)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki doesn't belong to me! *sob* It belongs to Kazuya Minekura-sensei. *chuckles*  
  
Note: This is the story based on the Saiyuki Gaiden. A Konzen/Goku pairing, as always. Hope you guys like it! Please review after reading. Thank you.  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Na...I heard that Jiroushin had brought up an animal from the Under Realm," Konzen heard his auntie say.  
  
"An animal, huh?" Konzen said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Jiroushin's voice saying, "Bosatsu, this was the animal that I found," and brought a "creature" (later known as Goku) in.  
  
"Hoi, old man! Where's my food?!" the creature demanded.  
  
"Uh...uh..."  
  
"You big fat liar!" the creature said, and stopped when his eyes caught sight of something glimering. Something golden. He reached out for it and touched it.  
  
Well, it was none other than Konzen's shining golden blonde hair.  
  
CHIKK! A few of Konzen's blonde hair was pulled off accidentally by the creature.  
  
"Ouch!" Konzen yelled, and looked back. The so-called creature was tugging on his beautiful long hair, and accidentally tugged out some of his hair.  
  
"How dare you show no respect for Konzen-sama!" Jiroushin said.  
  
"It's like the sun," the creature said, picking up the strands of hair and put it into his pocket.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu just sat there watching her dear nephew, Konzen chasing after the creature (Goku) with a fan, and throwing things at him.  
  
"Bosatsu, what should we do with this heretic here?" Jiroushin said.  
  
"Heretic? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he has golden eyes. And golden eyes bring no good and are known as heretics."  
  
"Ah....but we prohibit killing here in this realm....jya (so), let's keep him here!" Kanzeon said, with a grin.  
  
"Bosatsu, are you...are you planning to keep the heretic with you?" Jiroushin said, shocked.  
  
"Of course not! Who said so? My nephew here will keep him, and be his uh- sun here," she said, laughing.  
  
"NANI?!" Konzen froze in mid tracks. "You want ME to keep this saru?! Kuso baba!"  
  
"Well...jya ne....(bye)," Kanzeon said, and walked off.  
  
"Damn you, kuso baba!!!!!!!" Konzen shouted.  
  
Ever since that day, Konzen's place was never that peaceful and quiet again. Goku had been making paper planes with his paperwork, painted on the walls, and created lots of unbelievable havoc.  
  
To be continued...  
  
In the next chapter, Goku and Konzen with have a fight/argument, and Goku runs away....*sob*  
poor Goku.....  
  
Pls review and give me comments please!!! Hontou ni arigatou! 


	2. Strands of Blonde and Petals of Flowers

Disclaimer : I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki nor Saiyuki Gaiden. Kazuya Minekura-sensei does. *sob*  
  
Note : The second chapter of "Strands of Blonde". *sigh* Goku runs away from Konzen *sobs again*, and read to find out what happens next......pls r/r. ~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~*********~~~  
  
"Na, Konzen," the creature (further known as Goku) said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can I have a name?"  
  
"Name? Why do you want a name for?" Konzen said, looking up from the bunch of documents he's been stamping.  
  
"Everyone has one. Everyone, except me. Come on, Konzen, give me a name. Nataku keeps on asking me for a name.....but I never told him..." was the reply.  
  
"Na....."  
  
"Come on, Konzen."  
  
"Fine. Fine. Let me think first and stop whining, baka saru!" Konzen snapped, and whacked the "reature" on the head.  
  
"Itai yo!" he whined, and stopped after getting an icy-cold glare from Konzen.  
  
"Ah....Goku, Son Goku, that's your name," Konzen said, after a few minutes of thinking.  
  
"Son Goku? What's that? Is it edible?" the creature replied.  
  
"Baka! That's your name! Is food the only that's in your pea-brain?" Konzen said, annoyed.  
  
"Yay! I've got a name! I've got a name!" Goku squeled in glee, and went off to the garden to pick some flowers and chase some butterflies. "Jya ne, Konzen!"  
  
"Whatever." Konzen said, and rolled his eyes, and returned to his paperwork.  
  
A few minutes later, a knock was heard on his door.  
  
"Now, what do you want, saru?" Konzen said, opening the door. Instead of Goku, it was another officer/person in the Heaven. "Oh, you..."  
  
"Ne, Konzen..." the person said.  
  
"Stop murmuring and jump to the point. I don't have the whole day to talk to you," Konzen said.  
  
"About the heretic..."  
  
"He has a name."  
  
"About the heretic...is it right to keep him here in tenkai (heaven)? He is just nothing but trouble to you, Konzen-sama," the guy said, ignoring Konzen's words.  
  
At the same time, Goku was walking back to Konzen's place and overheard their conversation. he decided to continue hearing even though he knows it's wrong to eavedrop people's conversation.  
  
"Who are they talking 'bout, I wonder," Goku thought to himself, still holding a bunch of violets in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong with keeping him here?" he heard Konzen say.  
  
"Well...he has golden eyes....." the man said, trailing off.  
  
"Golden eyes? I'm the only one with golden eyes here..." Goku said, silently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..whatever. If you want him to be off so much, talk to my so- called aunt, the "Goddess of Mercy," Konzen rolled his eyes, and continued, "like I want to keep him here. He just creates havoc. Satisfied? Now, get lost!" Konzen snapped.  
  
Hearing those words, Goku's heart broked in a million pieces, dropped his bunch of flowers, and stepped out of his hiding place, and said, "Konzen! I hate you!!!!!!" and ran off.  
  
Konzen knew that Goku had eavedropped on them, on their conversation about him just now. "Goku..." Konzen said, and stopped.  
  
Why should I? Why should I chase after him? If he's here, he'll just be plain trouble. Now, he's gone and I can regain my long-lost peace.  
  
No. Konzen Douji. You've changed. You've changed since Goku came along. You beame merrier and happier. He brought you happiness. He's important to you!  
  
Me? Changing? Never.  
  
Yes, you did. Everyone noticed it. Quick, go! Chase after him!  
  
Konzen felt his head aching having a fight in his mind, and decided to look for Goku.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was running away. Away from Konzen. But, where can he go? Goku felt something inside his pockets, and took them out. Hair, blonde hair..ah, yes, it was Konzen's beautiful hair, Goku thought, and brushed the thought off his mind, took out the pieces of hair, and threw it on the floor. Suddenly, the image of Nataku appeared in his mind.  
  
Yes, Nataku. He can play with me!  
  
And he ran over to Nataku's place, but he wasn't there. He was out somewhere, battling some creature. Sadly, Goku went to the cherry-blossom (sakura) tree garden, a play-place of him and Nataku, and sat under a tree.  
  
Konzen, everyone was mean to me. But I never knew that you hated me too! I hate you, Konzen! Goku thought and broke into tears. He felt the drops of crystal-like liquid falling from his soft cheeks, and lifted up his arms to wipe them off.  
  
"No, Goku. You shouldn't do this. It's dirty, baka saru! There, use this!" he remembered Konzen saying that to him, and paused halfway, and took out the piece of silk given by Konzen to wipe away his tears.  
  
Konzen...  
  
Then, the cherry blossoms from the tree started to bloom and some of the petals fell on Goku. Goku held out his palms to catch the falling petals. He took out a pen, and wrote on the petals one by one,  
  
Konzen  
  
On another petal, he wrote, Konzen, do you re_ll_ h_te _e? He wanted to write, "Konzen, do you really hate me?", but can't since he didn't know the words, he had learned a few words from Konzen.  
  
I'll le_ve if y_u w_nt _e to. (I'll leave if you want me to)  
  
On a different petal, he wrote, Jyaa ne, Konzen. (Bye, Konzen.)  
  
Goku.  
  
After writing, he took the petals, and sent them soaring through the sky with the other petals.  
  
Konzen was walking through the corridor when a cool breeze blew. It had brought some companion with it. The breeze had brought along the sakura petals. Konzen noticed that something was written on a few of the sakura petals, and held out his hand to catch them.  
  
He read the petals, and saw some scratchy handwriting, and managed to make out what was written on the petals. Then, when he saw the last petal, which was written Goku, he knew that it was Goku who had written all this. Then, he noticed that he had stepped on something on the floor. It was something shimmering under the sunlight. Konzen picked it up, and recignised it as his hair.  
  
"Goku." Konzen said, softly. He knew that Goku had been here. "Baka saru."  
  
As if the wind had brought the words, Goku looked up. Did someone just called my name? The voice seems awfully familiar.could it be...Konzen???  
  
Another voice inside him said, Couldn't be..he hates you, remember?  
  
Upon "hearing" those words in his mind, again, goku broke up crying and hid his face into his hands.  
  
"Masaka." Konzen said. "Could he be in the sakura garden?" After saying that, Konzen made his way to the garden.  
  
Goku was sitting there, still crying.until he heard footsteps...very familiar footsteps. Goku looked up, and was surprised upon seeing the person.  
  
"Ko-Konzen?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Who else do you think is blonde in here besides me?" Konzen snapped.  
  
Goku looked away, and started crying, again.  
  
"Goku.don't cry."  
  
"You-you said you hated me..and you sa-said you wanted to get r-rid of me as..as soon as possible!" Goku shouted, an cried.  
  
Upon hearing this, Konzen hugged Goku (this is not yaoi or shounen- ai...don't misunderstand) tightly.  
  
Goku, who was very surprised hugged Konzen back, tightly. "Konzen....will you." Goku said, and was interrupted by Konzen.  
  
"I won't. I won't leave you. I promise.I promise I will not scold or snap on you any more," Konzen whispered into Goku's ears.  
  
"Really?" Goku said, looking at Konzen.  
  
"Promise. Anyway, what did you do with my hair keeping them with you?"  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly and replied, "It was beautiful."  
  
"Then, you better keep it carefully, don't lose it anymore," Konzen said, taking out the strands of blonde that he picked up moments ago. Then, he kept the sakura petals with Goku's writing on it. "You hardly write, saru," he said, with a grin.  
  
And with that, Goku gave a kiss (NOT Yaoi/shounen-ai..) on Konzen's cheek.  
  
"What the hell? Why are you doing this???" Konzen muttered, shocked.  
  
"Ken-nii chan and Ten-nii chan said this is a sign of affection. They told me that a few days before." Goku said, innocently, looking extremely innocent with his big, golden eyes.  
  
"Oh.you seem to catch them in the act, again, huh?" Konzen said, an evil grin spreading along his lips.  
  
"Act? What act?" Goku asked.  
  
"Kono baka saru!" Konzen raised his voice, annoyed, but was interrupted by a smile.  
  
"You promised, Konzen," Goku said, smiling.  
  
"Kuso!!!!!!!!" Konzen said, totally pissed off.  
  
(Goku misunderstood Kenren and Tenpou's meaning of "affection".so he just kissed Konzen..so, it isn't any Yaoi or shounen-ai...don't misunderstand.)  
  
Then, Konzen felt something poked him on his neck, but ignored the feeling, and continued talking to his "pet". The both of them were sitting under th sakura tree and chatting happily. (very unusual for Konzen to do so.)  
  
"Konzen, do you know.. Konzen!!!" Goku said, and reached out to catch the falling Konzen.  
  
"Konzen! Konzen! Me o ageru yo! (Open your eyes!)" Goku said, shaking Konzen's unconscious body.  
  
Far in the end, a bushy area of the garden, someone had been watching them and smirked. The person had shot a needle at Konzen.a poisonous needle...  
  
~To be continued~  
  
How do you guys think of it? Good? Bad? Should I just let the story end where it was so sweet, or should I continue writing about the needle? Comments please! Please drop your comment when you're reviewing! Sankyuu! ^_^ 


	3. Poisoned!

Disclaimer : I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki nor Saiyuki Gaiden. Kazuya Minekura-sensei does. *sob*  
  
  
  
Note : The second chapter of "Strands of Blonde". *sigh* Goku runs away from Konzen *sobs again*, and read to find out what happens next......pls r/r.  
  
  
~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~*********~~~  
  
  
"Konzen! Konzen!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu, who was passing by, heard Goku's shouts and decided to investigate what was happening.  
  
  
"What happened, kid?" she said.  
  
  
"Konzen...he......he........." Goku said, choking back his tears.  
  
  
"What happened?" Kanzeon said, shocked when she saw Konzen's unconscious body laying there.  
  
  
"I don't know. We were talking and talking and suddenly.....suddenly....he.......he just fainted!" Goku said, explaining the situation.  
  
  
"Ah, really? Jiroushin, bring Konzen back to his place, and we'll talk there," Kanzeon ordered, seriously this time.  
  
  
In Konzen's place......  
  
  
"Saa.....I wonder what happened.......Jiroushin, get a doctor here immediately, go, quick!" Kanzeon said.  
  
  
"Ooh...you look better when you're serious, kuso baba," Goku said, innocently.  
  
  
"WHAT? Why did you call me kuso baba?" Kanzeon said, shocked.  
  
  
"Konzen calls you that, so I guess that's your name, right?" Goku said, looking ever so innocent.  
  
  
"Damn you, Konzen," Kanzeon said, softly.  
  
  
"Nani?" Goku said.  
  
  
"Oh, nothing. And my name's not kuso baba, I'm Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Goddess of Mercy," Kanzeon said, proud of her name.  
  
  
"Okay," Goku said, shrugging.  
  
  
"Bosatsu, the doctor's here," Jiroushin reported.  
  
  
"Good, bring him into Konzen's room where he is," Kanzeon said.  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
After 20 minutes........  
  
  
"Bosatsu, looks like Konzen-sama had been poisoned," the doctor said, coming out of the room.  
  
  
"WHAT? Poisoned?" Kanzeon exclaimed.  
  
  
"But...but he didn't do anything, he didn't rink anything, and he didn't get pricked by anything!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
  
"No, Konzen-sama got poisoned in a different way. Someone shot a needle to his neck, and the needle is poisonous," the odctor explained.  
  
  
"Oh, yes. He said, something was pricking his neck!" Goku said, breaking into tears.  
  
  
"What is the effect of the poison?" Kanzeon inquired.  
  
  
"Well....well..." the doctor stammered.  
  
  
"Well, what? Continue, quick!" Goku urged.  
  
  
"Erm...fine...he'll lose his memory once the poison circulates through his whole body!" the doctor blurted out.  
  
  
"What?!" Kanzeon said, eyes popping out.  
  
  
"Uso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted, and went inside to see Konzen.   
  
  
(The word "uso" basically means "lie", but in this case, it means "Nooooooo!!!!!". Now, back to the story................)  
  
  
"Th-then..how long does it take for the poison to circulate through his body?" Kanzeon asked.  
  
  
"Well....it'll take three weeks, the latest."  
  
  
"And where will we find the antidote?" she asked again.  
  
  
"You have to get the antidote from the person who created the potion itself," the doctor said, looking worried.  
  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, Bosatsu."  
  
  
"I can't my "dear" nephew lose his memory....but, where can I find the antidote? Worse, how do I know who poisoned Konzen?" Kanzeon thought out loud.  
  
  
"Well, Kanzeon, I'm sure you can do something," Jiroushin said.  
  
  
"Hopefully..." Kanzeon said.  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
What do you guys think of it? Comments please! Thanx! Hope you find it interesting! Hope I can upload the next chapter as soon as possible! Bye! 


	4. The Arrow

Disclaimer : I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki nor Saiyuki Gaiden. Kazuya Minekura-sensei does. *sob*  
  
  
  
Note : At last, chapter three is out! At last, I took the effort to type in the third chapter, lol.   
  
  
The third chapter of "Strands of Blonde". Konzen found Goku in the second chapter, but he himself got poisoned! And he'll lose ALL his memories as Konzen Douji soon! Oh, yeah, and there's no antidote! pls r/r  
  
  
~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~*********~~~  
  
  
"Konzen....please, open your eyes. Please. Let me see your beautiful violet eyes once again. Just open them! Onegai, Konzen!" Goku silently said.  
  
  
"Ah, Goku," Kanzeon said, coming into Konzen's room.  
  
  
Goku was sitting on a chair facing Konzen, who was on the bed, still unconscious. Goku's face was wet, a result from crying continously in the hour.  
  
  
"Kanzeon...." Goku trailed off.  
  
  
"Go to your room and have a nap. I'll take care of Konzen, he's my niece after all," Kanzeon offered, sincerely.  
  
  
"But...but...." Goku struggled.  
  
  
"No buts."  
  
  
"Okay......" Goku said, and went to his own room.  
  
  
When Goku was gone, Kanzeon looked at her blonde niece and said, "Konzen, wake up. Don't sleep anymore. There's someone out there who really care about you, quick, wake up!"  
  
  
Konzen's POV  
Those words, from the kuso baba's lips? Can't believe it. Ah, why can't I reply to them? Why can't I just open my eyes and talk to them? Why? Someone that cares for me? Does she mean the baka saru? WHY? Why can't I say a word, or even move???  
  
  
~ End of POV ~  
  
One week has passed, and Konzen still showed no sign of consciousness. On the following day.........  
  
  
Kanzeon had been sitting there, facing the still unconscious Konzen for three whole hours now. Many stuff had been running through her mind.   
  
  
One hour later.........  
  
  
"Mmph...." was heard from the bed.  
  
  
"Konzen? Are you awake?" Kanzeon said, rushing to her nephew's bed.  
  
  
"Huh?" a confused Konzen said, looking blankly at the goddess.  
  
  
"Konzen?" Kanzeon said.  
  
  
"Who are you? And who are you calling Konzen?" he asked, innocently for the first time.  
  
  
"Who am I??? Don't you know me? The ku - , nothing," Kanzeon said, stopping herself from saying the word 'kuso baba'.  
  
  
"No. Never knew someone that ugly," Konzen said.  
  
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth, gaki (kid)," Kanzeon threatened.  
  
  
"Who are you calling gaki, kuso baba?" Konzen snapped back.  
  
  
"H-How did you remember the word?" Kanzeon stammered.  
  
  
"What how did I remember? I'm not stupid and brainless like you. I know words," Konzen said, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
"Hah! Do...do you know who Konzen is?" Kanzeon asked.  
  
  
"Baka. Of course, that's my name. Of couse I know my name, you just told me," Konzen replied with a smirk.  
  
  
"Since when did I tell you that you're Konzen?" Kanzeon said, searching to her mind.  
  
  
"The first second when I woke up? You were saying the word Konzen over and over again looking at me, and of course I figured out that my name's Konzen, ba~ka," Konzen said.  
  
  
"Ish! This kid...." Kanzeon muttered, veins popping out.  
  
  
"Anyway....how do YOU know me? I don't remember knowing a kuso baba," Konzen said, casually.  
  
  
"Who are you calling kuso baba????" Kanzeon said, totally pissed off.  
  
  
"You. Who else is sitting here? You expect me to talk to the wall?"  
  
  
"Arghhhh!!!!!!"  
  
  
"So, how did you know me, baba?" Konzen said.  
  
  
"Of course I know you. You're my nephew!" Kanzeon replied.  
  
  
"Nephew? You've got to be kidding!" Konzen said.  
  
  
"Obviously not! Who would want a nephew like you? I'm forced to...." Kanzeon muttered, loud enough for Konzen's ears to hear.  
  
  
"Look who's talking...." Konzen teased back.  
  
  
"Whatever you say," Kanzeon said, turning to go out.  
  
  
"Wait!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Come to think of it....why.......why can't I remember a thing?" Konzen said, seriously.  
  
  
"You-you can't remember a thing?" Kanzeon said, surprised.  
  
  
"No. Totally blank," Konzen said, uneasily.  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Kanzeon said, curious whether her nephew is tricking her or something.  
  
  
"Duh, I am! Why wouldn't I be sure?" Konzen snapped.  
  
  
"Not a single thing???" Kanzeon said, moving closer to the bed.  
  
  
"Stop asking stupid questions!Don't you understand words? Or are your brains too old to comprehend anything that I'm actually saying? Can't you hear the word 'totally blank'? Kuso baba," Konzen said, irritated.  
  
"Okay, okay. Are you setting a trick or is it for real?" Kanzeon said, still curious.  
  
  
"Why would I wanna set a trick on *you*? It'll be sooooo easy to set a trick on your stupid brains, why would I wanna waste my time?" Konzen said, casually.  
  
  
"You stupid kid! Stop teasing me!" Kanzeon exploded.  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Konzen rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Seriously, I really don't know why," Kanzeon said, turning serious.  
  
  
"Why don't you know? You should know, u're my *auntie*, you know?" Konzen said, choking on the word 'auntie'.  
  
  
"Well...I'm not sure *nephew*. But, all I know is that.....that......" Kanzeon stammered.  
  
  
"That what?" Konzen said, sitting up.  
  
  
"That....you're poisoned," Kanzeon finished.  
  
  
"Poisoned??? Haha.....look, I feel so fine now, see?" Konzen said, sitting up straight.  
  
  
"No, it's true. You're poisoned by a type of poison that will make your memory lose day by day. And if we don't find the antidote to that poison in three weeks........you'll......you'll....." Kanzeon stammered again.  
  
  
"I'll what? Quick, say it out! I'm ready for the worse," Konzen said, putting on a fake smile.  
  
  
"You'll lose your memory forever, and you'll never recover your memory back, even if you have the antidote," Kanzeon said, frowning.  
  
  
"Really?" Konzen said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
"And you only have two weeks more," Kanzeon said.  
  
  
"Sou ka....." Konzen murmured.  
  
  
"That's why you don't remember your childhood days and things that happened a few years ago, I guess," Kanzeon guessed, struggling to not break into tears.  
  
  
"Hey, now I know....I can't remember a thing on my childhood days!" Konzen said. "Never knew you were so smart," he continued.  
  
  
Kanzeon was in no mood to argue with her nephew now. She knew that he was trying to reassure her to not worry a thing, but how can she not?  
  
  
"But....why can't I remember you? Or this place? Or....ah!!!!!!!" Konzen said, wincing in pain.  
  
  
"Why? What happened?" Kanzeon said, panic.  
  
  
"My head.......it hurts!" Konzen said, holding his head.  
  
  
"Great, you'll get a headache once you try to remember the past. Just great." Kanzeon muttered to Konzen, while helping him settle down in his bed.  
  
  
Once Konzen was asleep, Kanzeon walked out to face the others.  
  
  
When she opened the door, she saw Goku and Jiroushin standing in front of the door to Konzen's room.  
  
  
"How's Konzen?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"He's....he's....." Kanzeon's figuring out a way to tell them about Konzen in a way so that Goku wouldn't cry. She knew that if she says out the truth flatly, a chibi saru will surely break into tears straight away.  
  
  
"He's what? Tell me, I'm ready for the worse," Goku said, staring at the floor.  
  
  
"Wow, they are really fated. They even say the exact words," Kanzeon thought to herself.  
  
  
"Ready for the worse, huh?" Kanzeon said softly.  
  
  
"Nani?" Goku said, looking straight into Kanzeon's eyes.  
  
  
"No wonder Konzen's changed ever since his saru came. His eyes.....even though they're heretics' eyes, but they're charming, pretty, innocent," Kanzeon thought, but soon pushed those thoughts away from her mind.  
  
"Okay.....Goku......" Kanzeon started. She is going to tell Goku the real truth.   
  
  
"Poor him, he'll surely cry after I tell him," she thought.  
  
  
"Konzen...he's -" she was struck in mid-sentence when a flying arrow came dashing through the gap in between her and Goku.  
  
  
They swerved just in time to avoid the flying arrow from striking the in their hearts.  
  
  
The arrow struck the wall and crated a small crack on the wall's smooth surface of Konzen's "house".  
  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Kanzeon said, wondering who was the culprit behind these things.  
  
  
"Bosatsu, nandesu ka, sore (What's that)?" Jiroushin said, pointing to something white attached to the arrow.  
  
  
"Looks like a paper to me," Kanzeon said, approached the arrow, and took of the piece of paper.  
  
  
"It's a note," Kanzeon said. "Let me read it," she continued as she unfolded the paper.  
  
  
All Goku could do was to wait for Kanzeon to read the note, and prepare for the worse. Jiroushin felt like he was going to die of curiousity.  
  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
  
Hope the story was nice! Hoep you guys like it! Please review! Onegai! Jyaa ne! 


	5. The Note

Disclaimer : I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki nor Saiyuki Gaiden. Kazuya Minekura-sensei does. *sob*  
  
  
  
Note : At last, the next chapter is out! I did this chapter when I was too bored. My damn comp...couldn't connect to the net...something wrong with the area where I'm living..damn..and I waited for THREE days to post this online at last! *sings "congratulation.a celebration..."* I know...I'm turning insane!  
  
Anyway...(today's a Saturday.) I'm sooooo happy! I just bought two Saiyuki mangas yesterday! Volume 1 and 9! Ah..and I already have Volume 2..in original Japanese! All the mangas are straightly imported from Japan itself! And Volume 9 has tons of pics in it, coloured! And I ordered Volume 3, and also Saiyuki Gaiden! I'm just sitting there...waiting...for the manga to arrive from Tokyo, Japan! Ah..I feel sooooo lucky! Just can't wait till the Gaiden and Volume 3 arrives..I'm soooooooo happy! Just can't wait.....  
  
Enervate : of course I know Sanzo's b'day is on the 29th of November...every fanz knows it, right? But...just wrote that thingie on he 23rd mah...and I wouldn't wanna wait 'till next year to write this..hope 2 meet u on9 soon! And I'm off to read your fic (Return to Innocence, Again) right after I finish this! ^_^ Reviews promised! ^_~  
  
Saiyukifan : thanks for reminding me of that error! Lolz...I actually did that... O_o..hehe..  
  
M-i : Hehe..thanks for reviewing..and sorry, if this story haunted you in your dreams! Lol..  
  
The fourth chapter of "Strands of Blonde". Konzen has to give up something really precious to him...in order to recall back his memories...pls r/r!  
  
~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~ ~~*********~~~  
  
To: Anyone that cares about Konzen Douji.  
  
If you don't want him to lose his memory forever, you must, of course, do something in return for the antidote. And, the thing is...he has to transmigrate to the realm below in order to gain back his memories.  
  
If you want another choice, I can always spare you one. He has to give up one of his most precious things or people.  
  
If you choose option two, come meet me at the cherry-blossom garden at 6.00, just when the sun sets. The day? One week after this...which is the deadline for Konzen...  
  
"What?" Kanzeon said.  
  
"Bosatsu, which one will you choose? Option one or ---" Jiroushin was stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"I don't know..." Kanzeon said.  
  
"But, Konzen-sama will have to transmigrate in order to gain his memories in option one.."  
  
"Yes, that's the thing, when he transmigrates, his memory will also be erased...so, I think we're left with option two," Kanzeon explained.  
  
"Ne, Kanzeon.what's transmigrate?" Goku asked, out of a sudden.  
  
"Transmigrate means to be a normal human in the world below instead of a deity, and forget everything about once being a deity," she replied.  
  
"..."  
  
"But, he has to give out one of his most precious things or people, and I think he has to give his most precious things instead of people....since he doesn't really have a person that he cares the most, I guess," Kanzeon continued.  
  
"But, what?" Jiroushin said.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" a shout was heard from Konzen's room.  
  
The three of them rushed into Konzen's room to find out what's happening. Konzen was sitting up, holding his head, and wincing in pain.  
  
"Konzen!" Goku said, and rushed towards Konzen.  
  
"Konzen...what were you doing? I thought I just asked you to take some rest a few minutes ago," Kanzeon said.  
  
"I don't know. I was taking some rest until a few minutes ago, I guess," Konzen muttered.  
  
"What happened, Konzen-sama?" Jiroushin said.  
  
"I really don't know. Some visions flashed through my mind. It was..me.in some sort of place...with a lot of cherry- blossoms..and..you..." Konzen said, pointing to Goku.  
  
"Then? Then?" Goku urged.  
  
"Then, my head just hurt...and then you people came barging in through the door," Konzen said.  
  
"Let's see..every time you tried to remember or even remembered the past, your head will hurt..so, it's obvious that the person who created this poison doesn't allow you to even think of the past," Kanzeon reasoned.  
  
"What? I can't think of my past? Then, how do you expect me to recover back my memories???" Konzen said, then he noticed a piece of white sticking out of Kanzeon's hands.  
  
Kanzeon noticed that Konzen had seen the note in her hands, then she clutched on the paper to try to hide it away from Konzen.  
  
"Wait, what's that?" Konzen said.  
  
"What's what? Hehehe," Kanzeon said, covering.  
  
"That."  
  
"The paper, it's a note," Goku said, innocently.  
  
"Kuso! Why can't you keep your mouth shut?" Kanzeon said to Goku.  
  
"Why can't I tell?"  
  
"Let me see," Konzen demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"I said, let me see."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Kuso baba!" Konzen said, rose up from the bed and snatched the piece of paper away from Kanzeon's hands.  
  
After reading the noted, Konzen's eyes widened.  
  
"Now, you should know why I didn't want you to see it," Kanzeon muttered.  
  
"Oh..transmigrate, huh?" Konzen said.  
  
"You know what it is?" Kanzeon said, shocked.  
  
"Of course I do! I'm not stupid, I'm a deity, okay?" Konzen snapped.  
  
"But, how did you remember that? Since you lost your memory?"  
  
"Ba~ka. I didn't lose all of my memory. Just part of them," Konzen replied, coolly.  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Ooi, Goku!" Konzen said.  
  
"Eh? Are you calling me?" Goku said, surprised.  
  
"Who else do you think I'm calling?"  
  
"I thought...I thought....you can't remember anyone," Goku said, still shocked.  
  
"I don't know. It's weird though, since I only remember you, not anyone else," Konzen said.  
  
"But, how did you know that I'm Goku?"  
  
"No idea. The first thing when I woke up, you were in my mind, and your name.it keeps on repeating in my ears, that's soooo irritating," Konzen said.  
  
"Huh?" Goku said, confused.  
  
"Masaka...." Kanzeon said.  
  
"Why?" Konzen asked.  
  
"Maybe...Goku could be the mot precious thing or person in your possession....that.." Kanzeon voiced out.  
  
"Nani, Kanzeon?" Goku asked.  
  
"That you have to give up, Konzen," she finished.  
  
"What? He? My most important thing? You've got to be kidding," Konzen said. But, deep inside, he was dead worried.  
  
I have to give him up? I don't know why, but...he seems really dear to me, he was in all my dreams when I was unconscious, when all the incidents keep on flashing in my mind. He seems extremely important to me..in the sakura garden....I remembered..  
  
"Ouch!" Konzen said again.  
  
"Were you trying to recall your memories again?" Goku said with curiosity.  
  
"No, I wasn't," Konzen lied.  
  
"If you are, don't," Goku pleaded.  
  
"Whatever," Konzen said, and covered his head under the soft covers, signaling that he wants to be left alone.  
  
Outside....  
  
"So, who? Who's the most important person?" Jiroushin said.  
  
"Didn't you hear? It was Goku," Kanzeon said.  
  
"Him?" Jiroushin said in disbelief.  
  
"Hmph..what can we do?" Kanzeon said.  
  
"Kanzeon," Goku said softly.  
  
"I..I..If I really am Konzen's most precious possession, I'll go to the garden next week...in exchange of Konzen's memories.." Goku said, crystal-like tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"WHAT?" both Kanzeon and Jiroushin exclaimed.  
  
"I'll go in exchange for Konzen's memories," Goku repeated.  
  
"No," a voice said.  
  
They looked back, to find a limp Konzen standing by the door of his room.  
  
"No, I said," Konzen said.  
  
"Why not, Konzen? In order to get your memories back, it's worth it," Goku protested, more tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"No. If you're my most precious one, then, why should I give you up in order to get my memory back? It's just memories..plain memories." Konzen said.  
  
"No, Konzen. No. Memories are important to us," Goku said, running to hug Konzen.  
  
"No, it isn't if I have to give you up. You're most important to me. Not my memories," Konzen said, embracing Goku.  
  
"It is. Your memories are more important than me..Konzen..your memories are precious...and me? I'm just a....a heretic to all of you in here.." Goku said, choking at words.  
  
"No. You're not a heretic to me," Konzen said.  
  
His head felt like it's gonna explode soon. But, he closed his eyes tight to bear the pain in his head. He was trying really hard to recall back some of his memories, and remembered no one else, but Goku. He remembered the day when he was looking for him, the day when he promised not to scold Goku anymore...all the times when Goku was around. All his memories with Goku flashed into his mind with Goku in his embrace.  
  
"Konzen..." Goku mumbled.  
  
"I promised..not..to scold you...anymore...right?" Konzen struggled to say. And after he said those words, he fainted on Goku's shoulders because his head was too pain and too unbearable.  
  
"He remembered...he remembered everything.." Goku said.  
  
"Konzen! Konzen! Why aren't you saying a word?" Goku said, shaking Konzen's limp body.  
  
"He's fainted..again," Kanzeon said.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"Maybe he was just trying too hard to remember all his memories...and I guess he succeeded.but remember...his head's killing him...if he tried to recall his memories..he's trying too hard..but good thing...he succeeded...now let him rest in his room..while we think of a plan.." Kanzeon said, with a reassuring smile.  
  
"What plan?" Goku asked, after placing Konzen in his bed.  
  
"A plan to find out who the culprit behind all these things is," Kanzeon said, an evil grin started to curl on her lips. 


	6. Plan

Disclaimer : I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki nor Saiyuki Gaiden. Kazuya Minekura-sensei does. *sob*  
  
  
  
Note : Okay, people...here's the next chap. One question, should I add some shounen-ai in the next chap? Or should I not? Please tell me when you're reviewing!!!  
  
Gokugurl : I know I'm evil..hehe.....imouto-chan!  
  
Saiyukifan : Good thing my comp is okay now, can go online anytime..so.that means...can upload story anytime!  
  
NigHtEyeZ : Sorry 'bout the Kenren and Tenpou thing..haven't thought of them yet..hehe......anywayz...loveeeeeeee your saiyuki fic sooooooo much!  
  
Star-chan : thanks for reviewing, and yes, I'll continue as soon as possible!  
  
M-i : Ooh, don't tug soooo violently at your hair! Hehe...^_^....have some rest after your read my fic.hehe...lol...if you feel so dizzy...@_@.... :D  
  
Chris : nope. That wasn't how Konzen transmigrated, he did something really bad, that was why he, Kenren, and Tenpou transmigrated. Have to read the manga, or watch the eps (I guess) to find out. I just made the fic up...not the real story... ^_^  
  
Thanks to the others who also reviewed! Hontou ni arigatou gozaima~su!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What plan, Kanzeon?" Goku asked, hopefully.  
  
"A plan, which can only come out from brains belonging to a beautiful, charming, cute, smart, merciful, elegant, Goddes of Mercy named --," Kanzeon started.  
  
"Okay, okay, stop all those bragging and jump straight to the point," Goku interrupted.  
  
"You start to sound like Konzen," Kanzeon muttered.  
  
"Whatever. Now, quick spit it out," Goku said.  
  
"Well, we can always trick that person, or whoever he or she is," Kanzeon said, trying her best to look smart.  
  
"Of course we know that, but how?" Goku asked, suddenly became smart.  
  
"I haven't finished talking! And, don't interrupt! We can always trick that person to come out," Kanzeon said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Let's see..." Kanzeon said, thinking.  
  
"Ch~. Can't even think of an idea and claims that she has one," Goku teased.  
  
"Hoi, saru! How did you become so smart out of a sudden?" Kanzeon teased back.  
  
"..."  
  
"Aha!" Kanzeon said, snapping her fingers.  
  
"Nani? Nani? Had you thought of an idea," Goku said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What is it?" Goku said, hope in his big, golden eyes.  
  
"Well, we'll go to the garden, as promised, along with Konzen, and we'll pretend that you're the person that will be sacrificed by Konzen, then that person will appear," Kanzeon reasoned.  
  
"That's..not such a good idea after all..Bosatsu," Jiroushin said.  
  
"Then, can you think of any other ideas?" Kanzeon snapped.  
  
  
  
"Well, no," he replied.  
  
  
  
"Then, we're left with no more ideas besides to go with *my* idea," Kanzeon said.  
  
  
  
Then, they confronted Konzen about the idea, and the day came.  
  
  
  
The met the culprit of all the things.  
  
  
  
The guy had shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, and was about the same age as Konzen.  
  
  
  
"Now, what's the sacrifice, Konzen?" the guy said.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Konzen snapped.  
  
  
  
"Me? Don't you remember me?" the guy said teasingly.  
  
  
  
"I've never seen you!"  
  
  
  
"You haven't? Think twice. Oh, yeah, you lost your memory, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Whatever. Where's the damn antidote and who the hell are you?" Konzen said, pretending to lose his memory.  
  
  
  
"Well..." The guy started.  
  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
  
  
Sorry if this chapter sucks. Promise, the next chapter will be better! Please review, though. Arigatou! Jyaa ne!  
  
~ cutie-pie16 ~ 


	7. His Past

Disclaimer : I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki nor Saiyuki Gaiden. Kazuya Minekura-sensei does. *sob*

Note : Okay, people…..here's the next chap. One question, should I add some shounen-ai in the next chap? Or should I not? Please tell me when you're reviewing!!!

**Saiyukifan** : Hope you get your answer here in this chapter. ^_^

**Keitsu Han'ei** : Well, yes they're quite OOC.

**Gallatica **: Thanks for your review. Lotsa luv.

**Star-chan** : Well….you _are _threatening me! Hope to see you online soon, ne! And..how's your fic doing? Haha.

**Chris** : Sure, I'm continuing now…. =P

**M-i** : I made up that guy….it's not anyone from Saiyuki…don't worry, you don't have amnesia…..

**NigHtEyeZ** : Please don't yank your hair like M-i. =P I don't want people to end up bald after reading this fic….haha…and sure..I'll _try_ to add some shounen-ai somewhere…..hehe…….

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

"Well…..Konzen, don't you remember me?" the man said.

_Honestly….I don't know this guy over here…._ Konzen thought to himself, but remained silent.

"Then, do you remember your childhood days….when you were in the human's realm?" he continued.

"No, he doesn't. His memory in the huiman realm was sealed the moment he came here to Tenkai," Kanzeon said out of a sudden.

"Eh? Why didn't I know a thing about that?" Konzen snapped.

"Well….." Kanzeon stumbled.

"Let me say it. You were –" the mydterious man said but was interrupted by Konzen.

"Wait! What in the world was I doing in Gekai?" Konzen said out loud to his so-called aunt.

"Uh….."

"Let me tell you a story…" the man said in between.

"No one wants to her your damn story," Konzen snapped and lost his unconsciousness.

Seeing her nephew fainting to the floor, she panicked and said, "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing. Just bringing him to a tour," was the cool reply, and he soon disappeared.

Then, Kanzeon brought her nephew's limp body into his room, and laid him in the bed, still unconscious.

Meanwhile, Konzen was lost in his own unwanted thoughts that came flashing into his mind……

_Where am I? Koko wa…..doko?_

_Konzen found himself walking in a wide place that seemed like a playground to him, with lots of greens and colourful flowers. And, attached to a big tree was a swing. And soon, he saw two young kids playing around the swing. He, himself, ran towards to kids and played. But, when he reached there…._

_"Ah! Konzen!" the kids said and ran off._

_Konzen was totally puzzled at those kids and checked whether there was soething wrong with him. When he looked around his body, he found that his hands were twice smaller than its usual size, and he was much shorter than he used to be. And his lavendar façade was just his size. He also found out that his long, divine blonde hair, was only shoulder-length. _(Well, you know, the kid Gojyo? The same hair length and Konzen's hair was tied up that way too, exactly like the kid Gojyo.) __

_Then, a voice from behind him said, "Wanna play?"_

_Konzen turned back to only see a guy his age with blue eyes, and answered, "Why? Why does everyone run away when I'm around?"_

_The boy shook his head and said, "Not me. Let's play." Soon ,the both of them became quick friends and they played in that playground everyday meeting each other by the swing._

**[plays "Open Up Your Mind" in the background]**

But, one day, when the both of them were playing around the playground, when suddenly a glow of light came from the sky. A lady appeared from the glow of light, and pulled the chibi Konzen away.

Konzen flickered his eyelids and opened his eyes, to find himself in his own bed. Then, the first person he saw was…..none other than his own aunt.

"Ooi! Are you okay?" she asked.

"You! You were the one who pulled me!" Konzen said without bothering to answer her.

"Pull you? Why in the world would I wanna pull you for?"

"I don't know. Had a weird dream I guess," Konzen said back.

Kanzeon knew that something had happened in her nephew's mind while he was unconscious.

"What? Tell me, what happened?" Kanzeon said, shaking her nephew's broad shoulders.

"Ooi, ooi! Kono baba. Stop shaking me!" Konzen said, frustrated.

"Okay, okay….tell me what happened!" Kanzeon demanded and took her hands off Konzen's shoulders.

After Konzen told Kanzeon about the "dream" he had……

"Um…Konzen…….there's something that I wanted to tell you….something that you never knew," Kanzeon started.

"What?" Konzen said, and Kanzeon pressed her fingers on his forehead,and once again, he had fell in his bed, laying there unconscious.

A voice, that sounded so awfully familiar said softly in the background. 

_"Konzen….." it called softly._

_"Who are you and where are you?" 5-year-old Konzen said to the open sky._

_(Awh….wouldn't he look soooooo cute? Anywayz…..does anyone have a chibi Konzen? E-mail me if you have the pic pls at cherry_luv4eva@hotmail.com…pls pls pls….)_

_"You don't have to know who I am…you'll know me when the time comes…..now, listen to me carefully…." the mysterious voice said._

_"What? Make it quick! My friend's waiting for me, and I have to be home by the sun sets….or mum and dad will be worried about me," the youth replied._

_"No, they won't worry about you…..now, Konzen, I know it's hard for you to accept, but….you must come with me to Tenkai, and be a god as well as live there. And forget your past with your parents and everything that had ever happened here in Gekai. Be a god in Heaven and forget everything in Gekai. Okay? Do you understand me?"_

_"No! No way! I'm NOT going to leave with you! _Never!_ I'm never going to leave o-kaa-chan and tou-chan alone…they'll miss me! I know they will! And I have a friend there! And I'm so happy there! Why take all the happiness away from me? Why?!" Konzen said, retreating back step by step, searching frantically for a place to get out._

_"You can't. You _must _come with me…." and with that, the voice faded and Konzen snapped his amethyst eyes open._

"What was that?!" Konzen said, rubbing his head.

"It was your past," Kanzeon said sadly.

"My past? I don't remember being a kid………hey, I can't remember a thing! Who's my parents? Where are they?" Konzen asked.

"Then, let me tell you, your parents were actually gods and goddesses from Tenkai. They were deeply in love and then they got married and had you. But then, they didn't want to continue living in Tenkai, and decided to go down to Gekai where humans struggle to live. But, under some circumstances….."

"What circumstances?" Konzen asked.

"Their position as god and goddess are to be taken away, and be a normal human, work to live and everything. They can't have any more connection to do with the things in Tenkai. It was a hard thing to decide, but they finally made a decision. They chose to live in Gekai, and of course, their abilities as gods and goddesses were taken away. But, God had left something out. He didn't know that your mum was pregnant with you when he took away their powers. So, when you were born, you were born with powers of gods," Kanzeon explained.

"Oh," Konzen said knowingly. "But..how did _you _know?" Konzen asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do! You're my nephew!" Kanzeon chuckled.

"WHAT?! You mean……you're my _real_ aunt???" Konzen exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Of course I am! Use your brains….who in the world would want you as a nephew?" she continued to chuckle.

"But…..how are we related?" Konzen said.

"I'm your auntie…..you're my nephew."

"How?"

"Your mum's my sis, satisfied?"

"Ooh……but I surely know that she isn't like _you_," Konzen remarked.

"Well….seriously, even though we're sisters, but we have different personalities…..that was her personality that your dad liked about her!" Kanzeon said.

"Haha…..too bad, baba," Konzen teased.

"But……what does that guy have to do with you?" Kanzeon said.

"How do you expect me to know?" Konzen snapped.

"Well…"

"But he looks awfully familiar…..but, hey, what happened to my memories? How come I never knew anything about it?" Konzen asked.

"Well…..your memories were sealed the minute you were brought to Tenkai to avoid you from doing anything that has to do with your past," his aunt explained.

"Oh, damn them," Konzen cursed.


End file.
